The Angel and The Devil
by TheCrazyKid0109
Summary: Zetes Institute have a new student,and assistant.When the building mysteriously falls apart and Joyce is injuired, everyone looks to Jasper Cullen to watch the students.But can the students and the Cullen's get along? And will Jasper risk Kait over Alice?


**i thought i take a very different approach on this story, i liked both twilight and dark visions, so i guess it would be cool to try it out. **

**disclaimer: i own nothing but my own characters!**

_**The Angel and the Devil**_

_**Author's Note: this is a little different then the average Dark Visions fanfic. I decided to put a little bit of a spin on it. Enjoy!!**_

_**Chapter One: A New Place and New People  
Erin's POV.**_

You don't invite the devil to parties, no matter how beautiful she was. That was the problem. I sat and watched as Shannon Green and Ashley Cahors plan their party through history class, giggling and whispering like there was no one else in the room.

I wanted them to die. In a crash, getting hit in the temple in gym… anything. Even if it was at least remotely close to death. As long as they were severely hurt and on some verge of death, even that would be okay with me. At the same time I envy everything they have. Families, popularity, a life. Everything I don't have. My name is Erin Teagan Caitlin Cassidy Devereux, and I… am the local devil.

It wasn't that I was a devil, or even close. I didn't have a death wish, or worship the dark lords. I wasn't even emotionally unstable. It was just the way I looked. It wouldn't matter even if I wasn't good looking, I'd always be a threat to everyone. Not because of what I looked like or what I acted like. It was what I could do. Sure, I intimidated a lot of people when it came to looks. But I was the devil, no one cared what I looked like. They only cared about what I could accomplish.

Blond, strait shoulder length hair covered my daring crimson eyes and freckles that had plastered themselves across my nose, just enough to make me look natural and highlight my pale skin. Tall and curvy, I was a tom boy. There wasn't one sport I couldn't play. But I'd still give it all up if it meant I could have been the least bit normal.

It wasn't my red eyes that gave me the name devil. It was the fire. Some how along the Devereux someone had to have been cursed or a dragon, something like that, but I unfortunately been given the gift of conjuring fire. As long as there was a spark within fifty feet of me, I could invoke it. Some call it a gift, I call it a curse. All I ever wanted was to be normal, but I would never get the chance.

I'm not the best socialist, and I keep to myself I grew up as an only child and my mother died when I was seven. My father worked all of the time and I hardly ever saw him. I looked much like my mother, which is why I'm sure he avoided any contact.

Turning back to the lesson, I smirked as the Mr. Daniel's continued on with his lecture. The same lecture we got every two or three months. He was the only one that thought it had any affect on anyone. In a way I felt bad for him, but then again, he was a teacher.

All of a sudden, a board voice called out over the speakers and I prayed it would be something to get us out of this lecture. A gas leek or a flood in the school. "Erin Devereux, report to the office." he principal said, I guess it was an excuse to get out of class, not the best, but still an excuse.

Exiting the classroom I walked the halls alone, my cap sitting backwards on my head. My nick name and last name inscribed on it for everyone to read. _Tipper Devereux _stuck out like a sore thumb in white writing against the black cap and I laughed to myself at my odd sense of style as I stepped into the office. Taking the seat outside of the principal's office, I smiled at the secretary and just as soon as I sat down I was standing in front of the principal.

"Ah, Miss Devereux. Do come in." she smiled reassuringly. Walking in, I saw a woman leaning against the desk.

"Hi, I'm Joyce." the blond haired woman said. "Joyce Piper. Surely you must remember me."

The woman did seem familiar. Her sleek blond hair clung to her head like a wet seal's fur, and her eyes were a startling aquamarine. She was standing before me in a grey dress suit but she looked as if she should have been on a modeling runaway.

Memory burst in to my thoughts as I wracked my brain for any trace of this Joyce lady. Then it hit me. "The physical tests!" I yelled out. Surprised by even my own outburst, thoughts that didn't even seem to belong to me zoomed through my head. Some screaming run and don't look back, other's persuading me to stay and find out what this Joyce character was here for.

"Exactly!" she replied energetically. "How much do you remember about that?"

Bewildered, I looked at the principal who only nodded reassuringly before I stated shyly. "I… uh… I set fire to half of the training equipment in tenth grade and gave a bunch of seniors that were teasing me some second degree burns."

"Yes!" Joyce's face was blown out into a full dimply smile now. It shocked me how much destruction I did and yet this lady was still happy.

"I'm from San Carlos, California and I work for the Zetes Institute. It's a very small laboratory, not all like SRI or Duke University. It was established last year by a research grant from Zetes Foundation. Mr. Zetes is, oh… how can I explain him? He's an incredible man; he's the chairman of a big corporation in Silicon Valley. But his real interest is in physic phenomena. Physic research." she paused and pushed a strand of blond hair away from her eyes.

"Wait, wait wait. I'm no psychic. What I do is just a joke. Something freaky and unnatural. You've got the wrong kid." I explained holding up my hands in a surrendering position.

"No Erin, what you do _is_ psychic. On top of conjuring fire, after the training session, I had the teachers watch you more closely, you have extraordinary gifts. You may not know this, but you have the ability of telepathy." she said rushed from excitement and giddiness. "There are more like you. Your not alone." she smiled. I was trying to process what was happening as she was talking. Everything was just confusing me more.

"So I'm a psychic and you want me to experiment on? Oh yeah, every teenager's dream. Why not?"

"We don't use gifted children for research, we simply help enhance your gifts. You'll be helping the cause of science."

"What?"

"You'll be attending a private institute with five other seniors from across the country. Testing will take about an hour to two hours everyday and there's a school for you all there. At the end of the year. For helping us out, there is a scholarship for a very large amount of money to any collage or university of your choice."

I couldn't take everything in at once. And as hard as I tried, everything was flying in and out of my mind a hundred miles an hour. "What about my dad? I can't just leave him." I sighed looking up from the previous spot I had been starring at.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if it was what was best for you. Wouldn't you like to control your talents?" Joyce asked sceptically. Suddenly, everything hit me. A scholarship, people that are as weird as I am, a chance at controlling my talents. What was I thinking, of course I wanted to go.

"Okay. But I have to ask my father first."

"It's fine Erin, we took the liberty of asking him for you. Go home and pack your bags, my flight out of here leaves on Saturday at one thirty. See you soon." Joyce smiled and shook my hand as well as the principal's. Walking home, I decided it would be best to take what time I could and spend it with my dad. Besides, I was leaving for a year in two days and he wasn't going to see me.

Hours passed as I waited for my father to return from work. When he did, he gave me a brief hug, asked about school and if I got the message from Joyce, told me he was happy for me and walked off to bed. As glad as I was that my dad had been okay with me leaving, I couldn't help but tell myself that his reply wasn't the answer I was looking for. I wanted him to tell me that if I left, he'd miss me and how even though he was sending me away, he didn't want me to go. But nothing. He told me he was happy for me and went to bed.

After a couple of hours of endless movies and popcorn, I decided I'd retreat to my bed. Laying down, I snuggled in close to the warm, soft downy covers of my white bed. Sighing, I drifted off into a deep restless night.

Waking up in the morning, I had set my alarm clock for the same time my dad left for work. I figured since I was leaving for a year and I wasn't going to see my dad, it was worth it to miss a day of school to spend it with family. Even if it was my last day.

"Mornin' Dad!" I chirped up, walking down the stairs to meet my dad while he was eating his cereal.

"Why aren't you in school Tipper?" he asked questioningly.

Throwing my hat backwards over my blond hair, I smiled dazzling at him and pulled out a chair. My hair was thrown into a messy bun and my clothes consisted of a ripped pair of jeans and an old hoody. "I thought I'd spend my last day with my daddy-o. I'm not going to see you for a hole year dad, you could at least pretend your going to miss me." I teased. To my surprise, he didn't say anything back, just sighed and put his bowl up on the counter.

"All right, well… lets move out." he said, grabbing a hat almost identical to mine and leaving the house unlocked. Climbing into the truck, I couldn't help but smile and laugh as memories of days when I was little flooded back. Memories of this truck, and going to work, just me and my dad.

The day passed and my father was very silent. I cracked a few jokes ever once in a while but other then the usual grunt, he said nothing. Not a word. As the end of the day ended, I started to worry. Maybe he was happy I was leaving… maybe he wasn't. Well, if he doesn't want me to leave. He sure has a funny way of showing it. "Look dad, I don't know if you know this or not… but I'm leaving for a whole year tomorrow and your not going to see me. The least you could do for me was pretend you're actually going to miss me or that you care. It's not asking much dad, just a little enthusiasm would be nice." I finally said turning to him and putting my dirty hands on my hips, sighing annoyed. He looked up from his work and put his project down. Raising to his feet, he looked around uncomfortably.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I kind of don't want you to go. It's not going to be the same around here without you. And I'm sorry. I am going to miss you terribly and I can't help but feel depressed over the hole thing. You're my little girl, it's hard to see you walk away from me sometimes." he sighed. I was shocked at his little speech. Smiling shyly, I walked up and wrapped my pale arms around his broad shoulders. "Thanks dad." I whispered as he pulled away and pushed my hair behind my ear and out of my face.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the way you look." he sighed. At first, I thought about what he meant by that. Then he added quietly, "Your so beautiful Erin, just like your mother." and I understood what he meant. After a while, we left for the house. Talking and laughing all the way home, I couldn't help but savour the last hours I had with my father before I left him, and smile about the fact I was going off to learn how to control myself… which would make everything more safe for everyone else and myself included.

* * *

I got off the plane in San Carlos and smiled triumphantly as the feelings of giddiness and excitement flooded back. This was my first time flying and everything had gone perfectly. I had chewed gum taking off, and landing and everything had been a complete success. Smoothing my black jeans and leather jacket, I grinned sheepishly with the thrill of being in a new place, moving to a new area with new people and friends.

"Hey Joyce?" I asked the blond as she turned to look at me confused. Clearly she has a lot on her mind. "Bathroom?"

"Oh, ha ha." she laughed, pointing me to the bathroom. "I'll go get the luggage and meet me at the café in ten minutes. If you get lost ask one of the security guards." she said turning away.

Walking to the bathroom, I gave myself a once over look and pulled my lighter out of my jeans pocket. I had amazingly snuck the lighter past the airport security and carried it this far without being found out. I could conjure fire, but when I was manipulating it… it was ten times more easy to control and this lighter was my good luck charm. Pure gold, it was worth a fortune. But that's not why I treasured it. My mother had given it to me before she died and said that the symbols represented me perfectly. Intricate patterns and flames weaved together covered the gold lighter, and every time I looked at it… my breath hitched and I smiled at it's beauty.

Taking once last look in the mirror, I shoved the lighter back into my pocket and walked out of the ladies room taking a hasty look around. Taking a step towards the café where I would be meeting up with Joyce, I pair of vice grips wrapped themselves around my mid section and pulled me off to the side were no one was looking and held me there.

"HEY!" I yelled out but was immediately silenced by a large hairy hair that was placed violently over my mouth. Struggling, I couldn't break out of this man's grip and the panic set in. Immediately my survivor side kicked in and I struggled more. Bringing my foot up hard between the man's legs, I rapidly felt him grip slacken, them completely fall. Spinning to look at my perpetrator's face, I noticed his hood was to far over his head to catch a glimpse of his features. As my anger multiplied at the thought that this man had had the nerve to grab me, I could feel the heat spread out through my body and I brought my fist down and hit the man over the side of the face as he looked up. Slumping to the ground, I smiled triumphantly as I saw the man was unconscious.

"That'll teach you…" I sneered, walking away towards the café. Fixing my jacket, I looked down at my fist. It was splattered with the man's blood and ash from the heat that had formed on my hands when he grabbed me. Looking at my knuckles closer, I gasped and cringed when I flexed my hand. Discovering the broken bone in my hand, a small smile crept it's way onto my face as the thought of my first break played itself over in my mind. My parents had both boxed in collage and taught me everything the had known. I had hit the punching bag the wrong way and my hand had broken.

"Erin? What's wrong?" Joyce's voice broke my out of my thinking and I smirked as she looked from me to the hand I was so carefully holding. "What happened to you?" she asked rushing to my side and grabbing my hand to inspect. "I guess we have a short stop at the hospital before we arrive at the institute. Don't worry, I use to be a doctor back in the day, you most certainly have a break and I can get them to put a quick cast on and we'll be on our way in no time." she added, hearing my sigh at the mention of hospitals. I have had my fair share of injuries and every time I go to the hospital, I dislike it more and more. The hospital is had been my second home for years now.

"What happened anyway?"

"I was walking out of the bathroom and this guy grabbed me. I panicked and hit him unconscious, breaking my knuckle as you can see." I sighed looking at her intently. She gasped when I told her of the guy that grabbed me and when I starred at her questioningly and she told me of another student that had been attacked in the airport after exiting the plane. "Well, the San Carlos airports definitely have a way of welcoming you into the state. I like it already. Lots of adventure, wouldn't you say Joyce?" I sneered exiting the airport and climbing into the black SUV Joyce had parked at the airport parking.

After an eerie and annoying visit to the hospital and a brace put on my hand along with prescribed pain killers I refused to take, Joyce and I were back on the road and headed for the institute. At this point, we were driving through residential streets now and I couldn't help but let the questions bother me that had flown in and out of my head. What if the group didn't like me? Why would I care anyways? No one liked me at the old school… what difference did it make? But what if the institute was to big? To sterile? Or to medical like? If it were anything like I was picturing it… I would be out within the hour.

Joyce turned the car in the a driveway and I couldn't help but stare. "What do you think?" she pushed from beside me.

"It's…… purple!" I gasped unbelievingly. The building that was the institute was purple, extremely purple. Everything on this house was purple, and I hated purple. I couldn't help but pray as I got out of the car and looked around.

"We haven't had time to paint yet , we've been busy converting most of it into living quarters and labs for the testing. We'll give you the full tour tomorrow, for now… why don't you leave the bags and go check out inside. I'm sure the others will be very anxious to meet you. I'll get one of the workers to grab your things for you." I smiled back at her and made my way to the front door of the purple building. "Go strait past the living room and you'll see a staircase on your right. Take the stairs up to the second floor, that's the floor for all the students."

I could help the shudder that suppressed itself as I though about rooming with other people. I wasn't good at sharing a locker with Sally Janson in grade nine, let alone a house with five other people for a whole year. I refused to let anyone see how annoyed I was as I made my way up the stairs. At first, I didn't see anyone, that was until I heard the voices of three other people in one of the halls nearby. Leading myself past all the furniture and boxes, I walked up to the group and cleared my throat as I watched them argue about their sleeping arrangements.

"Oh, uh… hi." the graceful dark skinned girl said. "I'm Anna, you must me Erin."

"Tipper…" I corrected her, "I only go as Tipper."

"Hi Tipper, I'm Lewis, and this is Kaitlyn." that shaggy black haired boy said from behind his camera. A photographer no doubt.

"I'm sure Kait would like to introduce herself Lewis." the one called Anna scowled. The girl with cat like eyes who I'm guessing would be Kait stood aside and watch uncomfortably as the two battled back and forth.

"It's nice to meet you all. Now, seeing as you are all caught up in your little spat, I was wondering if someone could tell me where I would be sleeping so I can check this place out and put my things away."

"That's what we're arguing about. There's three rooms. One master and two medium sized. But no one can agree on where everyone is sleeping. What do you think? There are six of us. Three girls, three guys. Gabrielle, I have as feeling, won't bunk with anyone else, and Lewis and Rob don't care. Kait and I are willing to share though." Anna said rushed. Trying to fit everything into one breath. She was clearly not impressed at how long this was taking.

"Okay, hear it goes. The three girls take master, and the guys get the two middle rooms. You guys down with that? Good. Now lets go." I sneered making my way to what looked like the master bedroom.

"So… Tipper, what is your talent?" Anna asked, trying to make small talk, a failed attempt at that.

"Influence and conjure fire. Joyce says I also have a weak case of telepathy. Just something small. You?"

"Oh, I can influence animals to do different things, sometimes. It's like thought projections."

"And you?" I asked looking at Kait.

"I kind of see the future through my drawings."

"Ah, cool. How about you fly boy? What do you do?" I asked Lewis who looked confused after my sudden nickname and question.

"I've got PK," he said. "Psychokinesis. Mind over matter actually."

"Nice…"

"Umm, okay. I'll tell Joyce we need two bunks and two spares. I'm sure she'll be able to get our things here before tonight." Lewis said uncomfortably walking off towards the stairs trying to get away as soon as possible. Turning to watch after him, I smiled at the girls and continued walking, accidentally running into a blond haired boy. Knocking me into a bedside table, I felt a sharp pain as the corner of the piece of furniture dug into the back of my knee and I collapsed onto the ground. Kneeling down, a tanned blond haired boy put both hands on the back of my leg and felt it up and down.

"Hey! Back off!" I yelled out, pushing myself away from the boy and standing up, putting most of my wait on my good leg… positioning myself in a defensive stance. I didn't trust anyone here, for all I knew they could be freaks, or worse… nerds.

"I'm just trying to help, it's what I do." is southern voice said surprised.

"I'm not looking for any help thanks." I retorted stepping away. I wasn't sure why I was acting like this, but I couldn't help my jumpy nerves after being attacked in the airport, and I had seen boys who looked and acted this this one at my old school, nice and hospitable until… well, there are lots of reasons.

"Tipper, it's fine. This is Rob Kessler… he's a healer. That's his talent. He heals people with energy." Anna said running up beside him as if she were strong enough to defend this boy against anyone. As if he needed the help to defend himself. The boy flashed me a brilliant smile and I returned it with a glare.

"You really should let me look at that," he smiled looking down to my knee. "I think I can help."

"I'm fine thanks. Anna, would you mind telling my were the kitchen is?" I asked turning towards her. As Anna gave my the directions to the kitchen, I watched out the window as a black limo pulled up in front of the institute. After Anna was finished, I left and headed towards the kitchen.

"Why do these people have to be so different?" I muttered to myself walking down the stairs into the kitchen and to the freezer. Grabbing an ice pack from the top of the refrigerator, I pulled the cloth covering my leg up and pressed the ice pack into my leg. Rob was right, I probably should have let him look at it. Shaking my head at my stupid vulnerability, I shook the thought off and removed the ice pack, replacing it with my good hand. As I concentrated, I felt the pain increase as the heat did, then slowly die down. Letting out a shaky breath out, I was good at hiding my pain and taking it in… but when no one was around, I normally took the opportunity to let the pain settle itself in.

"Tipper! Come look at this, quick!" Anna yelled from upstairs.

Marching up the stairs, I walked over to where Kait, Lewis and Anna were crowding around the window and muttering about the people getting out of the black limo. "Check this out," Lewis smirked, pointing to a bunch of figures out the window. "That's Mr. Zetes, and that's Gabrielle Wolfe, another resident here. And that must be Jasper Hale, Joyce's assistant."

"What's up with that guy?" I asked nodding my head towards Jasper who was helping Joyce with the bags, and introducing Mr. Zetes.

"Oh, I'm not sure. His eyes are like, gold and his family lives just outside of the city. Apparently he's part of a big adopted family." Anna sighed, looking at the two big dogs that had jumped out of the limo with Mr. Zetes. We watched from the open window as Mr. Zetes and the boy I'm guessing to be Gabrielle, walking towards the door, along with Joyce and Jasper hot on their trail. As we all made our way down the stairs to meet up with everyone, I couldn't help but pick up the bad vibe radiating off of Mr. Zetes and Gabrielle as everyone met p in the living room.

"_You,_" Gabrielle hissed at Rob.

"_You,_" Rob hissed back at Gabrielle.

"You know each other?" Kait asked unbelievably looking from Rob to Gabrielle and back. Without taking his glare off of Gabrielle, Rob replied.

"From way back."

"Not a long enough ways." Gabrielle sneered. In contrast to Rob's southern tone, Gabrielle's voice was hard, cold, harsh and clipped.

"We all seem to be together." Mr. Zetes said rather dryly. Joyce suddenly butted in all excited. "This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Joyce smiled brilliantly as everybody walked towards her. Her aquamarine eyes sparkling. "It's an honour to introduce you all to the man who brought you all here, Mr. Zetes." everyone looked rather uncomfortable and murmured a couple of small hellos.

Joyce smiled warningly as Mr. Zetes shook the hands of everyone and said a quiet hello. "Mr. Zetes, this is our troop. Anna Whiteraven, from Washington DC. Lewis Chao, from California. Kaitlyn Fairchild from Ohio. Rob Kessler from North Carolina. Erin Devereux, from Phoenix. And Gabrielle Wolfe… from here and there."

"Yeah, depending on where the charges are pending." Rob muttered, not quite loud enough, but loud enough for Mr. Zetes to hear, who gave him a piercing and deathly look, turning away.

"Gabrielle has been released into my custody. Now, as you're here, I expect you all to try to get along. At your age, I don't think any of you understand how blessed you are with the talents you walk around with. Your job while staying at this institute is to make sure you master your gift and use it wisely. Something you all need to realize is that you are all different from the rest of humanity. You have all been… chosen. Branded. You will never be like other people, ordinary people… so there will never be any reason to try. You fallow different laws." I looked around at the group while listening to what the man was saying. My eyes finally fell on Kaitlyn and I watched as her eyebrows pull together in confusion, or was it wonder. No matter, by the look of Kaitlyn's face and posture, she was no doubt feeling the same thing I was. Joyce had told us all this before, but when Mr. Zetes said it, it sounded different… and not in a good way.

"You kids have something inside you that won't be repressed. A hidden power that burns like a flame," he went on looking right at me as he said _flame._ I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that comment. "You're all superior to the rest of humanity, and don't any of you ever forget that." taking in his words, I smiled at the fact that I was finally superior to someone else, I finally fit in, belonged, felt right at home… not that I liked bunking with all these people. But home in a sense that I didn't have to hide what I was, or what I could do.

After that, Mr. Zetes left and the tension in the room seemed to settle. Joyce went on about how she would be staying at the institute with us and eventually started to introduce Jasper. "This, guys, is my trusted assistant, Jasper Hale. He will also be staying at the institute along with us, just at the bottom of the stairs actually. And please, don't hesitate to come see Jasper and I for anything. I'll let Jasper take it from here actually."

"Uh… okay. Hi guys, as you know my name is Jasper Hale, I have a PHD in psychic research and paranormal activity. My parents, Carlisle and Esme live just outside of San Carlos and my brothers are both married and live around the world. I'm 21 and enjoy all sorts of things. I came here in hope of some experience and hope to one day run an institute of my own like this." the man spoke strained as everyone studied him sceptically. Wild dirty blond hair and golden eyes, he had a dangerous and mysterious edge to him that screamed at everyone. He had pale hard skin and his face looked as if it had been cut out of a 'What every woman wants' magazine. All in all, a very handsome young man.

"I took the liberty in getting your things up stairs, I'll give you all some time to get settled in and put your things away. Supper will be at seven."

With a murmur of thanks and okays, everyone made their way upstairs. Right away, Gabrielle retreated to his bedroom as soon as we reached our floor and Anna and Kait stayed back to talk to the boys for a while and I made my way to our room immediately, looking around for my things. Finally I found them, stacked up on the bed in our room, I noticed the spare bed was really a futon like bunk bed, but instead of a couch on the bottom, it was a desk.

"Joyce couldn't get a spare, this was all they had left. State of the art though, you can have if you like… I see you like your privacy and own space, Kait and I don't mind really." I turned to Anna standing in the door frame of the big room. "There's also a walk in closet, three walls, three of us. What do you say?" she asked. When I didn't respond right away, Anna sighed and walked in. "You know, I don't want to take sides, I really would like to be your friend, if you'd let me."

As I just starred at the girl, she turned to leave in frustration. As much as I wanted too, for the second, I couldn't deny this girl something as simple as friendship, or something close at least. "I'm new to the whole friendship, but if you think your patient enough, I'm willing to try at least."

I saw Anna's face brighten up as I spoke, I and I couldn't help but smile as she nodded her head and left me be.

That was when I heard the screaming……………………

* * *

**So did you like it? What me to update, or possibly write more?! **

**tell me in a reveiw or PM me!**

**thanks!!**


End file.
